


Когда ты меня убьёшь

by fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020), Sindefara



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Horror, Psychedelic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindefara/pseuds/Sindefara
Summary: Что было бы с Келегормом, если бы Куруфин застрелил Лютиэн? Смог бы он это пережить?
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Когда ты меня убьёшь

**ГЛАВА 1**

— Курво, поедем же, — сказал Келегорм.

Сидя позади брата на его огромном, гнедом с тёплыми солнечно-золотистыми подпалинами коне, Куруфин не видел лица Келегорма; видел только руки, и понимал, что конь не трогается с места потому, что хозяин не владеет им больше. Нет, конь не обладал особым, не-животным фэа Хуана — это был обычный конь, тонконогий южный скакун: просто он знал, что руки у всадника трясутся.

«Он же как маленький. Он совсем ребёнок. Ну неужели ей действительно так хочется быть с этим аданом? Зачем они так обидели моего брата? Он же плачет».

Куруфин не слышал его слёз, но всем телом чувствовал, что внутри у брата всё переломалось, что всё его существо обмякло, побледнело, словно он умирал от голода; словно ослабевший, замученный пленник, Келегорм уже не мог оценить свои силы — такому несчастному кажется, будто он бежит, когда он еле-еле может доползти до миски с огрызком хлеба, выкрикнуть тюремщикам — «дайте еды».

Таким голосом сейчас Келегорм просил собаку его послушаться.

«Посмотри на меня, Турко, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, прошу тебя, — повторял про себя Куруфин. — Прошу тебя. Я же стараюсь. Я делаю для тебя сейчас всё, всё, без просьбы, без единого слова; я же сейчас добыл её для тебя, добыл, хоть на мгновение, но я сделал это; я не виноват; прошу, посмотри на меня, хотя бы оглянись. О, я понимаю, что ты не хочешь, чтобы они видели твоё лицо, но прошу тебя, услышь меня, брат. На самом деле я так не похож на отца — но я так хотел, чтобы сейчас ты увидел его во мне хоть на мгновение; увидел бы, как твой отец приносит тебе невесту, которую ты желал».

Он судорожно вздохнул, чувствуя, как наливаются болью синяки от пальцев Берена на шее — Куруфину казалось, что дыхательное горло, едва не сломанное, надорванное криками и проклятиями, не слушается его, что он не может поймать воздух и сейчас задохнётся. Ему казалось, что волосы Келегорма — душистые, тяжёлые, мокрые от пота, — душат его.

«Турко, ну посмотри же на меня, прошу!»

— Да, поедем, — сказал Келегорм и тронул, наконец, коня с места, так и не обернувшись.

— О нет же, нет! — выкрикнул Куруфин; перед глазами у него потемнело. Он чуть не ударился головой об усыпанный хризопразами, окованный серебром колчан Келегорма, по глазу мазнуло черно-коричневое перо из оперения стрелы. И тогда окровавленные пальцы сами потянулись к лёгкому дереву; он сорвал со спины брата лук, извернулся — и выстрелил.

«Я делаю для тебя всё, всё; обернись, прошу, обернись!»

Конь взмыл на дыбы, Куруфин соскользнул с него и легко встал на ноги.

...

Девушка лежала на земле, на серое платье выплеснулся из горла ком крови, как из разбитого стакана. Она смотрела стеклянными серыми глазами куда-то — наверно, туда, где был Келегорм. Берен упал рядом с нею на колени в истоптанную, поломанную траву. Эдайн из дома Беора и так походили на эльфов, но сейчас сходство между Береном и Келегормом стало пугающим — дело было не только в длинных, золотисто-каштановых волосах, не только в горячих, глубоких серых глазах: в лице Берена было выражение безысходного и безнадёжного отчаяния, которое раньше Куруфин видел только на лицах нолдор.

Берен сжал пальцами её плечи — так что, будь она жива, ей стало бы чудовищно больно; может быть, даже он сейчас ломал ей ключицу или шею.

Куруфин опустил лук. Ему было всё равно, что Берен сейчас сделает с ним — пусть душит до смерти, убивает, режет, всё равно.

Тело Лютиэн, её чёрные косы, сильные белые руки, пробитая стрелой шея — всё стало как будто размазываться, прозрачнеть, как будто морозный узор на стекле, на который дохнули и стали протирать; за инеем появляются деревья и дорога — и за телом Лютиэн, и на месте его стали видны колоски, сломанные стебли, затоптанные красные и жёлто-чёрные бусины, которыми были расшиты рукава кафтана Берена.

«Она всё-таки отчасти майэ, — подумал Куруфин. — Это к лучшему... может быть, она сможет облечь себя в новое тело...

Тело, которое не будет хотеть Берена? Хотя... теперь уже безразлично...»

Куруфин на мгновение представил себе скелет, оставшийся лежать в этой тёмной низине — голову облекают чёрные косы, через рёбра прорастает осока, позвоночник покрылся болотным мхом. Нет, так лучше...

Куруфин бросил лук. Конь Келегорма отбежал в сторону. Брат, наконец, повернулся к нему; его лицо действительно было заплаканным, безумным, почти неузнаваемым.

— Атаринкэ... Атаринкэ... ты... ты?!

***  
_Пальцы Келегорма прилипли к окровавленному кинжалу._

_Он приподнялся; белёсый свет луны отнимал краски у его красного пояса, у тёмно-алых сапог, у тёмных пятен на руках и блестящем лезвии — но он знал, что это кровь._

_Неужели он убил родного брата?!_

**ГЛАВА 2**

«Курво, неужели тебя больше нет?»

Келегорм чувствовал под рукой его рёбра, чувствовал, как кровь толчками выливается ему в пальцы. Облака там, на юге, на границе Дориата, горели красным золотом, будто благословляя землю в поясе Мелиан под их драгоценным покровом — но Келегорм знал, что облака краснеют от пыли с севера, с долины Анфауглит. Луна уже взошла где-то там, вдали; теперь её и только её лучи льются среди чёрных тел деревьев Нан Эльмота. И у него перед глазами плыло лицо Куруфина в радужном ореоле его собственных слёз; очертания его губ, носа, лба смягчились — и Келегорм снова увидел Мириэль, ту, на кого был так похож их отец Феанор — и сам Куруфин. Келегорм вдруг с ужасом ощутил себя на месте своего деда Финвэ. Тогда, в тот день, когда после родов начала уходить жизнь Мириэль, конечно, всё было так же: беззащитное тело, тонкие пальцы, унизанные кружевными кольцами и сгустки крови в ладонях.

И так же бесполезно просить брата проснуться. Он не откликнется, он устал. Они бежали вместе, и Куруфин ставил палатку, расстёгивал ему перевязь для оружия, кормил животных — а теперь всё, всё закончилось.

Келегорм встал, и слёзы потекли быстрее. Он отошёл и затем побежал. Прочь, прочь от Дориата, прочь! Они же убили принцессу — Куруфин убил её — и их будут искать; не поверят, что это не он сделал.

Он бежал на северо-восток, в тусклую лиловую тьму подступающего повечерия. Кривые, вывернутые деревья, отчаянно рвущиеся в воздух корни, вырванные из красной земли Димбара. Глинистая пыль, забивавшаяся в ноздри и влажный, гнилой воздух среди стволов.

Он сел, дрожа, на поваленное дерево у маленького пруда с дождевой водой. Лягушки не квакали — только зудели какие-то мерзкие серые комары.

«Что же это, — думал он, — лошадь? Надо было взять лошадь? Надо? Зачем мне теперь она? Поить её такой водой...»

Словно в ответ на его мысли, в четырёх шагах от пруда ему попался полуобглоданный лошадиный труп; какое-то существо при его приближении затихло, потом снова зачавкало под рёбрами животного. Потом Келегорм увидел исчезающий голый крысиный хвост и вскочил. Он был охотником, но пробегающие на невесомых лапках мелкие твари его пугали. И Келегорм снова заплакал: теперь он знал, что плачет уже не от горя — от страха. Он скрывал это мерзкое чувство от всех, кроме Куруфина; однажды в отчаянии, один, он раздавил раненую крысу каблуком. Сейчас, вспоминая, как ударил брата, Келегорм думал не об убийствах, которые он совершил в юности по велению отца там, в гаванях Альквалондэ — не о сражениях: он будто чувствовал в своих руках шерстяное тельце крысы. Ещё страшнее ему стало, когда он осознал, что оставил брата там, на поляне; оставил лежать среди травы, на глазах у ворон и лис; он, он один должен был о нём позаботиться, не оставлять его так...

Келегорм попытался встать, побежать назад, но ноги его не слушались; он прилёг на землю у бревна и забылся.

Он очнулся на рассвете; очнулся, зная, что сделал — бывает так, что просыпаешься счастливым, и только потом осознаёшь, что случилось. Так, счастливым, он просыпался не раз на корабле, который вёз его в Средиземье, вдыхая морские брызги и густые порывы ветра. Но сейчас Келегорм проснулся будто из чего-то худшего, чем то, что произошло вчера: во сне он, верно, тоже убивал — но убийство это было хуже, чем то, что случилось. Келегорм кашлянул, и из носа потекла кровь: кажется, он вчера сильно ударился, пока бежал.

Он встал и повернул на юг.

Красный кафтан посерел от белёсой глиняной пыли, на нём коричневели пятна крови — тёмные — крови брата, и более бледные, водянистые — его собственной. Когда он пошёл по лесу, среди молодых белых берёз, это выглядело, казалось ему, как будто мокрую, растрёпанную тряпку везут по мраморному полу дворца.

— Атаринкэ, — позвал он, — ты где? — и громче: — Где ты? Не прячься!

Келегорм помнил вчерашнее, но сейчас верил в него ещё меньше. Атаринкэ, верно, притворился — он ведь хитрый, как змея; змеи так притворяются — от них даже начинает пахнуть, как от мёртвых. Ну правда же, он не мог...

Келегорм почувствовал, что улыбается; он шёл по светлому лесу; лучи солнца согревали его одежду и запах крови усиливался. Он наткнулся на одну поляну, другую; дороги не было, всё казалось одинаковым — стволы берёз тянулись, как струны арфы, нежно шумели на ветру — ему казалось, будто он идёт внутри какого-то огромного музыкального инструмента. Среди шороха листьев он услышал щебет птиц и с облегчением прислонился к дереву. Сейчас он услышит голоса птиц — малиновок, соловьёв или корольков; наверняка они видели то, что случилось вчера. Лютиэн была другом птиц и зверей — они, конечно, знают, о её гибели, если она действительно... Сейчас он найдёт брата...

В ветвях щебетала малиновка, щебетала, щебетала...

Щебетала...

Он не слышал больше её слов. Он различал голоса других птиц; он слышал, что в лесу были сороки, слышал, как где-то недовольно заверещала лиса — но он больше не слышал слов.

Его вещий пёс, Хуан, покинув Келегорма, забрал с собой и другой дар Оромэ — дар понимать речь зверей и птиц.

Келегорм стоял посреди леса, оглушённый, слыша бессмысленные звуки замолчавшего мира: звуки невыносимо мерзкие, тупые, навязчивые, неостановимые. На ветку калины прямо перед ним сел дрозд; он стоял неподвижно, птица что-то защебетала, потом перелетела выше, на берёзу.

Келегорм достал из кошеля на поясе пращу и сбил птицу. Он выхватил маленькое тельце из травы, и, держа за хвостик, изо всех сил ударил об ствол дерева; он колотил, колотил и колотил, пока птица не превратилась в склизкий измочаленный ком. Келегорм почему-то засунул его в дупло и пошёл дальше. Пращу он, кажется, оставил на поляне — да неважно. Он так размахивал руками, что нежный шёлк рубашки на правом плече треснул, обнажив белую кожу.

Он почувствовал, что смеётся — поверхностным, нехорошим смехом.

Келегорм вышел на поляну, поросшую лиловым цикорием; он тут почувствовал что-то странное, какое-то неприятное ощущение во рту, в носу и в пальцах. Он знал, что это Завеса Мелиан; больше всего это было похоже на то, как подростком он в дедушкином саду сжевал несколько странных малиново-лиловых цветов, которые в Средиземье не росли. Его не тошнило, но они были тошнотворны, сладки, приторны; их сок мучительно разъедал губы и это ощущение тоже было сладковатым и пугающим.

Он поднял глаза — и посреди цветов на поляне была она; кружевные листья болиголова покачивались на ветру; Лютиэн что-то пела, но он никак не мог понять, что. Да, её ведь называют «соловьём» — а язык соловьёв не внятен ему больше.

Слова повторялись и повторялись без конца, как в детской песенке; она улыбалась — да, она же улыбается ему, Берену, именно так они и познакомились — про это же уже успели написать песни. Ах, идиоты. Может быть, не надо было так поступать с менестрелем-синда, который пел при нём эту песню. Кузен Фингон обращается гораздо мягче с теми, кто смеет воспевать бессмысленный поступок дяди Финголфина. Но нет, всё правильно.

Келегорм подумал, что надо подойти ближе, что он успеет её схватить —

Он сделал шаг вперёд, протянул руку, и перед ним в траве было искорёженное тело, склизкое, потемневшее мясо без кожи, липкие остатки волос, — как та птичка...

Ему нечем было дышать.

«Болиголов, — подумал Келегорм, — болиголов, он же ядовитый; я мог случайно съесть его; я же сейчас, кажется, схватил какие-то ягоды с куста — да, пальцы у меня синие... Я же не мог ничего плохого ей сделать...»

Он встал и почувствовал на своём плече лёгкую руку брата.

— Тьелко, — сказал тот тихо, — так нельзя, милый. Если хочешь поймать живой — надо поставить силки.

— Конечно! — воскликнул Келегорм. — Это я сейчас!

Это же так легко... для этого не нужно слушать речи птиц... только брат...

«Кажется, я ищу его... только что был тут... да где же он?»

Келегорм развернул свою любимую сетку, лёгкую, сплетённую из волос (он не хотел сейчас думать, чьи они) и раскинул её; зелень перед его глазами серела, дышать было по-прежнему нечем.

«Она поймается, поймается», — думал Келегорм. В его волосах запутался мелкий тёплый дождик, смывая глину и пыль; он не пытался увернуться.

Снова в ушах у него зазвенела песня из непонятных однообразных слов; слова эти казались ему жутко смешными, он сдерживался, чтобы не расхохотаться и не спугнуть её.

И вот она, вот, уже в сетке, и он бросается к ней, он хватает её за руки, прижимает к земле. Принцесса по-птичьи что-то визжит; да она вся светится, вокруг неё — ореол лунных лучей, это так красиво; и лучи переливаются в каплях дождя, окружая их бесконечной радугой, и его собственные волосы теперь золотятся —

И вдруг в его голое плечо вонзились маленькие зубки; сеть охватило белым пламенем.

Она улетела от него — огромной летучей мышью, качаясь среди струй дождя, она смеялась, яд разлился по его венам, кровь стала хлестать из перерезанного сосуда на шее. Есть же такие летучие мыши — вампиры, они незаметно кусают и пьют кровь...

— Братик, я боюсь, — жалобно сказал Келегорм.

Он обернулся и увидел тело Куруфина — и не вынес. Он снова побежал.

«Но я ведь так долго искал его...

Нет, нет, не может быть, это не та поляна...

Тело бы не почернело так за сутки, он бы не... нет, нет...

Хотя сколько же я тут, в этом лесу?... Когда же я убил эту мерзкую птицу...

Мне бы хоть съесть её...»

Приторный вкус во рту всё возвращался, щипал, отзывался дрожью в пальцах; дыхание иногда прерывалось.

— Атаринкэ, вернись, пожалуйста, я боюсь, я буду хорошим, я тебя не трону, не надо...

Чьи-то останки — клочья чёрных волос, когда-то алый кафтан, порозовевший от дождя, лук с лопнувшей тетивой. Может, хоть лук забрать?

А ведь смысла нет стрелять по птицам, всё равно они ничего не говорят...

— Атаринкэ?..

...

— Иди сюда, иди, птичка, я тебя поймаю...

— Мама! Мама! Мамочка!!!

Нимлот бросилась к сыну; она схватила Элуреда, к которому тянулись костлявые пальцы с длинными, с треть пальца, ногтями. Юная королева Дориата схватилась за нож и отшатнулась. Перед ней в кустах сидело существо, похожее на эльфа — голое, со спутанными прядями седых волос; скелет, обтянутый сероватой кожей. В другой руке у него была сеть, сплетённая из чёрных волос.

— Птиченька... — Мутные, серые глаза существа посмотрели на Нимлот почти осмысленно... — Иди, съем...

Нимлот побежала ко второму ребёнку — Элурину; она хотела затрубить в рог и вызвать стражей, чтобы они убили существо.

Оно приподнялось и, ни к кому не обращаясь, промолвило:

— Пожалуйста, вернись, я кушать хочу... Пожалуйста...

«Он говорит на квенья, — сообразила Нимлот, — бедный! Наверно, он нолдо: попал в плен к оркам, и его довели до такого... Может, собаками травили — вон у него следы зубов на плече...».

У неё сжалось сердце; она вынула из заплечного мешка несколько порций лембаса и бросила к ногам безумца. Он несколько минут недоуменно смотрел, потом выхватил хлебец из травы — быстро, словно мышь ловил, — и затолкал в рот.

Королева подхватила обоих малышей и побежала по тропинке. «Нет, не буду никого звать, — подумала она, — он же никому серьёзного вреда не сделает... пусть живёт... просто ходить сюда не надо...»

За спиной у неё раздался тихий смех и снова — голос:

— Птиченька, хочешь крошек поклевать?

_Пальцы Келегорма прилипли к окровавленному кинжалу._

_Он приподнялся; белёсый свет луны отнимал краски у его красного пояса, у тёмно-алых сапог, у тёмных пятен на руках и блестящем лезвии — но он знал, что это кровь._

_Неужели он убил родного брата?!_

**ГЛАВА 3**

Келегорм медленно разогнулся, привставая на локте, провёл рукой по волосам: на руке остались высохшие кусочки мха и грязи.

И между пальцев, на сухой, потрескавшейся коже всё ещё были бурые пятна чужой крови. К губам подкатила желчь — его начало мутить.

Келегорм поднёс руку к лицу: пахло кисло-зелёным, хвоей, грибами. Он вспомнил, как вчера в темноте вытирал руки об траву, и как что-то жгуче кололо пальцы — то ли ядовитые соки, то ли проснувшийся от лучика его фонаря муравей.

Он огляделся и не увидел ни следов, ни сломанных кустов, ни крови, ни тел.

Кажется, вчера он куда-то шёл... бежал...

Келегорм поднял руку и в лицо ему обрушился поток холодной воды с широкой ветви сосны.

Он встал — и понял, что не сможет вернуться по своим следам: он их не видел. Он мог бы увидеть следы даже после ливня или пожара, но теперь он даже не мог понять, как оказался здесь: он стоял и покачивался, высокие охотничьи сапоги держали его, как ножки новорождённого оленёнка — Келегорм как будто бы только что родился, не зная, где находится и что происходит.

Мама?... Братья?...

Отец?...

Где же Куруфин?

Он вспомнил, что они, кажется, ехали на север — кажется, искали кого-то — охотились на кого-то? Келегорм оглянулся — он хотел узнать дорогу, узнать, далеко ли простирается этот лес. Он прислушался — но слышал только щебет, шорох, неразборчивое подлаивание, плач. Он больше не понимал, что говорят птицы и звери.

Он шёл и шёл; солнце начало уже садиться. Где-то там, впереди, прошёл мелкий дождик, и над тропинкой, далеко впереди, вспыхнула радуга. Даже сквозь странную немоту сознания он заметил, что в этом углу леса кто-то уже бывал — пень срубленного деревца, обобранный куст дикой вишни — под ним изглоданное собакой копыто дикой свиньи.

Маленькая птичка подлетела к нему, почти ударившись в лицо, вереща, что-то говорила, но он не понимал. Он поднял руку, будто желая поймать её — на самом деле ему хотелось продлить это лёгкое прикосновение перьев, но последние огни алого светила ослепили его — и грудь вдруг пронзила острая, мучительная боль.

Келегорм очнулся, ощутив на губах колющий запах жира, мутное прикосновение дыма к заслезившимся глазам. И был ещё какой-то запах, странный, лёгкий, неуместный — розовый: пахло шиповником, чем-то лимонным, перечным, манящим. Он повернул голову и понял странное — запах исходил от его собственных серебристых волос — развитых, расчёсанных, лежавших кругом душистыми волнами. Келегорм шевельнулся и понял, что лежит на чём-то твёрдом, деревянном — и что он полностью раздет.

Его щёки залила краска. Келегорм оглянулся и увидел, что на него смотрят двое эдайн — статных, высоких, почти как эльфы: седой старик с длинной косой и девушка с рыжими волосами до плеч и невероятно яркими сине-чёрными глазами. В ногах ложа стоял светец с просмолённым факелом, но зрачки глаз девушки были расширены — может быть, поэтому её взгляд и казался таким странным.

— Как тебе? — спросил старик. — Что скажешь? Нравится ли он тебе?

Язык, на котором он говорил, был похож на талиска, который Келегорм неплохо знал, но казался странным. Хотя Келегорм утратил понимание речи животных, разучился читать следы, даже не был уверен в сторонах света — то, чему научил его отец о языках и их устройстве, не делось никуда. «Намного более архаичный вариант, — мелькнуло в голове у Келегорма, — на конце слогов сохранились фрикативные... и структура предложения...»

Правда, по тому, что сказала девушка, сделать выводы о структуре предложения было невозможно.

— Белый... радуга... день Флуитвин... невинный...

— Как ты можешь знать о его невинности? Это взрослый квенди, — сказал старик. — Может, спросим у Благословенного?

— Зачем? — послышался голос у них за спиной. Ещё один адан сидел где-то в углу у двери: Келегорм не мог разглядеть его. — У него не было ни обручального кольца, ни браслета, ни ожерелья. В этом племени хранят невинность до брака. — И ещё один голос отозвался хрипло и свистливо: — Не-вин-ность...

По всему телу Келегорма пробежала дрожь. Он дёрнул руками, ногами, хотел вырваться, поглядел — нет, он не был связан. Они чем-то опоили его: его ладони были тяжелы, как камень: можно было только смотреть и слушать.

Дверь скрипнула, открываясь — и Келегорм зажмурился. Он ужаснулся своей трусости, но ему так хотелось хоть на мгновение отложить то, что, он знал, будет самым жутким.

Он открыл глаза. Факел горел ещё ярче; в ало-синем ореоле света стоял Куруфин.

Куруфин был весь в чёрном, и сейчас он впервые казался Келегорму не похожим на отца — потому что он был невероятно, полностью бледен и бел, а Феанор таким не был никогда.

— Вот видишь, ты им подходишь, — выговорил Куруфин. Он говорил на том же языке, что и эдайн.

Что-то блеснуло невероятно яркой искрой, отразилось на потолке, на обнажённом теле Келегорма. Против света, с усилием, он присмотрелся и увидел усыпанную бриллиантами и сапфирами рукоятку своего кинжала, который торчал из груди Куруфина.

— Что с тобой? — спросил Келегорм на квенья. — Братик?..

— Ты понимаешь, — почти ласково сказал Куруфин, — нам очень многого не договаривали. — Мелькор не может создавать жизнь, может только искажать, убивать и вредить — сколько раз ты это слышал? Но видишь ли, гибель живого существа от удара ножом в сердце — это тоже проявление жизни. Удар ножом в песок никого не убил бы, так? А если жизнь остановить... если остановить её вокруг этого металла... если заставить сам металл замереть... то можно ведь пережить даже то, что сделал с тобой твой родной брат, не так ли? Жаль, я не знал этого раньше.

— Не надо, — попросил Келегорм.

Куруфин подошёл ближе, наклонился над ним. Келегорм сжался: ему подумалось, что он сейчас почувствует какой-то чудовищный запах — от Куруфина пахло как обычно, угольями, металлом и его чёрной одеждой. Присмотревшись, Келегорм увидел странное: тонкий шрам на шее брата разошёлся, обнажив плоть и жилы, казавшиеся холодными, будто мраморно-каменными. Только увидев сейчас эту жуткую трещину, Келегорм задался вопросом: где Куруфин получил такую рану?

— Смотришь? — губы Куруфина искривились. — А ты не помнишь, откуда он у меня? Конечно, как ты можешь помнить. Ты же помнишь, там, на корабле, мы с отцом спали в одной каюте. Мы вышли на палубу, в туман, и я первым увидел берег: он больно сжал мне руку, попросил не поднимать шума — потом попросил спуститься вниз. На потолке горел масляный фонарик, стёкла были красные. И тогда отец ударил меня ножом: мне словно было ещё больнее от этого алого цвета.

— Нет, нет, это Моргот внушил тебе, — с усилием выговорил Келегорм, — не было этого, не было...

Но он и сам помнил, что из битвы в Альквалондэ Куруфин вышел без единой царапины. А потом, когда он, шатаясь, опустился на колени на твёрдой земле и поднял голову — то увидел красное пятно на воротнике сорочки брата...

— Он сошёл с ума; мы ведь должны были это понять и раньше, правда? Как немилосердно было со стороны Валар не сказать нам об этом. «Я единственный Куруфинвэ — другого не должно быть — тебя не должно быть — я единственный — ты, ты, ты — ты украдёшь моё имя». Он сказал так. «Зачем?» — спросил я. «Разве ты не видишь? Теперь у меня нет их, нет камней, теперь я не могу доказать ничем, что я тот самый Куруфинвэ, старший сын короля нолдор, ты украдёшь у меня всё, всё, всё...»...

— Почему... почему он не убил?

Келегорму странно было представить себе, что отец хотел — и не сделал.

Куруфин провёл пальцами по краям раны.

— Он бросил меня об стену... ему в лицо брызнула моя кровь. Он стал просить прощения... наложил на рану платок, намоченный чем-то синим, — рана тут же затянулась, но... — Куруфин опять чему-то засмеялся, потом оглянулся: девушка стояла у стены, по левую руку от Куруфина, и тоже смотрела на него; Куруфин вздрогнул и закрыл рану шёлковым шейным платком, который обвивал его плечи.

— Кур... братик... — сказал Келегорм. — Б-братик, забери меня отсюда. Пожалуйста.

— Это очень плохо, когда кто-то рядом есть... такой же, как ты, — сказал Куруфин. — Тот, кто понимает тебя... любит... предупреждает твои желания... Разве нужно что-то понимать, братишка? Разве я должен был понимать тебя, помогать тебе? Любить тебя? Одному лучше. Теперь мне хорошо, как никогда. Я уйду. Я, наверное, даже забуду, чей это нож у меня между рёбер.

— Не уходи... пусть даже ты умер — пусть ты стал... не уходи, прошу!

— Это ты умер, — сказал Куруфин, проведя рукой по щеке Келегорма. — Тебя уже нет. Для них тебя нет и не было. В день Флуитвин, под высокой радугой на севере, эти люди приносят в жертву белое животное, пойманное в лесу. А ты ведь не человек, брат мой. Каждый из этих людей проглотит по капле твоей крови, оторвёт по волоконцу твоего мяса. — Куруфин нервно погладил кончиками пальцев бриллиант на рукояти кинжала у себя в груди. — А я позабочусь о том, чтобы кровь не разлилась слишком быстро.

Келегорм отчаянно дёрнулся, выворачиваясь из тяжёлого дурмана; приподнялся, в ушах зазвенело — он увидел открытую дверь и около неё того адана, что говорил про брачные ожерелья. Наверно, это тоже причудилось его измученной душе, но это был юноша, красивый, черноволосый, похожий чем-то на их брата Карантира — и рядом с правильным, холодным, почти эльфийским лицом было другое: у него было две головы, вторая была искажённой, странной, с бесформенными чертами, и, видимо, она вторила ему странным голосом.

Келегорм потерял сознание.

_...белёсый свет луны отнимал краски у его красного пояса, у тёмно-алых сапог, у тёмных пятен на руках и блестящем лезвии — но он знал, что это кровь..._

**ГЛАВА 4**

— Тьелко, — он услышал голос Куруфина. — Тьелко, не надо, тебе пока нельзя вставать.

— Нельзя? — вскрикнул Келегорм.

— Нельзя, — снова сказал брат.

Почему-то слова Куруфина сейчас успокоили его: странно, но при сходстве с отцом голос у него был совсем другой, более низкий, мягкий, ровный, лишённый невероятной изменчивости голоса Феанора.

Келегорм открыл глаза. Шрам на шее Куруфина был таким же тонким, почти невидимым, как раньше, одежда была не чёрной с золотой вышивкой, а зелёно-синей, охотничьей.

Только встать он по-прежнему не мог. Стоило приподняться, как сухой дёрн пошатнулся под ним, а руки оказались мягкими и тяжёлыми, будто расплавленное олово — не обопрёшься. В руке брата появился шёлковый голубой платок, и он коснулся им лба Келегорма; тот в ужасе отдёрнулся, и почувствовал, что волосы и шея у него мокрые от пота.

— Сделай это сам! — попросил вдруг Келегорм, — Если уж иначе нельзя, если так тебе будет лучше... Лучше тогда уж ты, чем двухголовый адан! Сын Феанора не может быть убит подобной тварью, даже если сам это заслужил. В память о всем, что нас связывало, убей меня, если этого не избежать, но не отдавай меня им!

— Кому — им? Тьелко, здесь никого уже нет...

Келегорм повёл глазами кругом, увидел покрытый лишайником ствол рябины, сероватые листья чертополоха, ромашки и свою охотничью сумку, на которой лежал его лук и колчан со стрелами.

— Боюсь, что мне придётся взять твоё оружие, — улыбнулся Куруфин и потянулся к луку. — Надо...

— Нет... Нет! — воскликнул старший брат. — Не смей! Ты ведь уже... она...

— Надо хоть что-нибудь подстрелить, ты уже два дня ничего не ел, да и я тоже... Берен закрыл её собой, Тьелко, — вздохнул Куруфин. — Я знал, что он так поступит. Кстати, он вроде бы остался жив. Значит, ты действительно ничего не увидел. После того, как я выстрелил, ты...

— Не рассказывай! — Келегорм зажмурился и заткнул уши. Ему отчаянно хотелось выцепить себе ещё несколько тихих мгновений, прежде чем участливое выражение лица его брата снова сменится застывшим оскалом, а кожа почернеет и сползёт с черепа.

— Хорошо-хорошо, конечно, как скажешь, — прошептал Куруфин и осторожно погладил его по волосам, — Мы не станем говорить об этом, если тебе так тяжело. Прости меня, я ведь не знал, что так получится. Я ведь хотел как лучше, — печально сказал Куруфин. — Но ты же знаешь, как я стреляю. Мы же поэтому всё время вместе, так?

Келегорм вздохнул. По его щеке прокатилась слезинка. Да, увы, Куруфин умел делать руками всё, что угодно — кроме стрельбы из лука. Он не умел целиться, не мог попасть даже в стоячую мишень, не говоря уж о бегущем звере. Именно поэтому когда-то, ещё в Валиноре, Келегорм предложил младшему брату охотиться вместе — Келегорм всё равно бил зверя за двоих, а то и за троих, и другим не обязательно было знать, что Куруфин не сделал не единого выстрела.

— Чудо какое-то, что я попал в него, — Куруфин покачал головой. — Действительно — судьба такая, что ли.... Хочешь попить?

Терпкий кисловатый вкус брусничного отвара придал Келегорму сил.

— Я ведь убил тебя... — выговорил он и потянулся к поясу. Кинжал с бриллиантовым навершием всё ещё был там: точёные грани мягко коснулись его пальцев. — Я так ненавижу тебя... ненавидел... я был так зол... я действительно так сильно хотел тебя убить — как будто уже убил! Будто всё время твоя кровь на руках...

— Вот и чудесно, — Куруфин обнял брата и поцеловал его в лоб, — значит, скоро ты поправишься. Румиль как-то рассказывал, что бывает такая — нервная горячка, что ли... Когда в душе слишком много зла, отчаяния, противоречащих друг другу чувств, когда она буквально разрывается — тело может не выдержать. — Куруфин мимолётным жестом коснулся шрама у себя на шее. — Я думал, ты это из-за неё так... что ты так сильно к ней привязался, что жить без неё не захочешь. И что бы мы теперь могли с этим сделать? А ведь ты просто так возненавидел меня в ту минуту, что почувствовал, что хочешь меня убить — очень хочешь. И тогда ты сам себя лишил возможности сделать это: твоё тело отказалось повиноваться тебе. В таком состоянии ты даже яйцо разбить не сможешь, свалишься, если рядом пробежит заяц! Но знаешь, что я скажу тебе? Если бы ты действительно хотел убить меня, ты бы убил. — Куруфин судорожно сжал его руку. — Знаешь, мне привиделось после всего этого: я заснул, когда ты на мгновение перестал бредить. Мне казалось, что я убил её — и она растаяла — исчезла...

— Это не страшно... Лучше бы оно так и было, — выговорил Келегорм. — Мне всё время чудилось, что ты не со мной, что тебя больше нет, что ты...

— Я здесь, — сказал Куруфин.


End file.
